Snapshots of Mark and Maddy
by ebi pers
Summary: A series of stories showing the special "ordinary" moments of Mark and Maddy's marriage. Also featuring a certain daughter and son of theirs. Don't forget to R&R. "T" for some mild sexual content.
1. Bed Rest

**A/N: So I think I may be getting in over my head with all these series I've started regarding Mark and Maddy but I can't keep it all to one story! And I have been relatively alright in terms of updates, I think. Anyway so after three Mark/Maddy married fics I've decided to just make a series about it. Hope your head isn't too dizzy with all the stuff you've got to follow. I'm trying to maintain some continuity between all my stories (except In His Footsteps, which is entirely AU). This will just be little stories—snapshots of everyday life for the Reynolds family. Hope you enjoy them and I'm expecting reviews since a lot of you have asked for more of these fics! Please review! **

Chapter 1

_Maddy's got a cold and Mark is trying to make sure she gets her much-needed rest.._

Mark dipped the bag of tea leaves into the hot water repeatedly. He had never really made tea before, so he hoped he was doing it right. In the bedroom he could hear his wife sneeze. Poor Maddy had contracted a cold two days ago and the symptoms still weren't letting up. Her mother had told her she needed to take a few days off from working at the lab to recover. It was difficult—Maddy was the type of person who needed to be doing something. Mark knew this, which was why he had decided to use some of his own 'sick' days to help take care of her. He wanted to make sure she was actually resting.

He poured some honey into the tea and stirred the hot beverage before carrying it into the bedroom. Maddy's head was propped up with several pillows, a box of tissues at her side. Her nose was red. Her plex lay on the pillow beside her—she had insisted on keeping it close on the off chance something went horribly wrong at the lab.

"Made you some tea," he told her softly, holding out the steaming cup. She smiled and accepted the beverage gratefully.

"Thanks, babe," her congestion was evident in her voice. She coughed a few times and then sipped the warm drink. "I feel better already," she lay back against the pillow. Mark sat down on the end of the bed. She started to reach for the plex but he stopped her.

"That doesn't mean you can start working again, you know."

"I know, I know," she coughed and reached for the plex again. "But I need to check my messages in case…"

Mark grabbed her wrist, a playful grin crossed his face as he prevented her from reaching what she wanted. "You just can't sit still, can you? You have lab assistants. Let them do their job. Right now, you need rest," he kissed her on the forehead as if she were a young child.

She heaved a sigh and took another sip of tea. "Fine," she croaked.

"I'm going to go pick up Adelaide from nursery school. _Don't _start checking your messages while I'm gone!" he wagged a finger at her. "I'll make some soup when I get back."

Maddy nodded, a sheepish smile touching her lips. "Fine, I'll behave myself."

"Good. I love you," he stroked her cheek as he got up to depart.

"I love you too," she replied, before sneezing into a tissue. Mark closed the door behind him. Maddy paused until she was sure he had left to get their daughter. Then she reached for the plex and began reading her messages. Mark was right, she couldn't sit still…

**A/N: And there you go! I dunno about all of you but I can definitely see Maddy not being able to sit still while sick—despite Mark's wishes that she just rest. Please review, dear readers! I do this because I like to hear your responses—negative and positive. **


	2. Dinner Party Panic

**A/N: Okay, here's another one for you! Remember to leave a review when you're finished! **

Chapter 2

_Mark and Maddy have invited the family over for dinner—well this should be interesting…_

"Adelaide, did you clean your room?" Maddy called to her four-year old daughter from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mommy!" she replied.

"Good, because everyone will be here soon! How's the salad coming?" she asked, turning to her husband.

"I'm tossing it, I'm tossing it!" Mark replied. He couldn't help but grin. Every time they were having guests over, his wife became obsessed with making everything _perfect_.

"Great. Is the table set?"

"Yep, Adelaide did that."

"Alright, we're just about set! The fish will be done in a few."

"Hey," Mark spun her around by her shoulders so she was facing him. Her ponytail was a mess and she looked absolutely worked to death. He brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Relax, okay? Everything's fine." She sighed, putting her hands to her hips.

"I just want to make sure…"

He kissed her. "Everything is fine," he reiterated. She smiled, feeling a little foolish.

"I guess you're right."

"So you're going to stop panicking, right?"

"Yeah…" She was interrupted by a tapping on the door. "Oh my God! They're here…!" She made a move to run to the door, but Mark grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Stop panicking, remember?"

"Right," she closed her eyes to calm herself down, attempting to adjust her hair before she answered the door.

"Mom! Dad!" she greeted her parents with a hug before standing aside to let them in. Zoe followed them in. "Hey Zo!" Maddy hugged her younger sister as well. "Where're Josh and Skye?"

"They're on their way," her mother replied. "Skye got held up at the clinic—one of her patients needed emergency surgery so she didn't have time to go home and get ready early."

"Oh yeah, no problem, we'll wait," Maddy spoke easily. "Adelaide! We have company!"

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Adelaide came rushing out of her room to greet them.

"Addy!" her grandfather lifted her into the air before setting her down on his shoulder, the girl laughing and giggling the whole time.

Mark came out of the kitchen to welcome them. "Mom," he greeted Elisabeth, hugging her. He turned to Jim. "Dad," he greeted, arms open for a hug.

Jim stared at him for a moment with a look of humor in his eye before accepting the hug from his son-in-law. It had been four years since the wedding but he never grew tired of making poor Mark feel just a little uncomfortable.

"Zoe," Mark hugged his teenage sister-in-law, who was nearly a head shorter than him. "So how's school coming?" he asked her.

"Good," she replied. "We're starting to apply for internships soon."

"That's great!" Maddy exclaimed, joining the conversation. "Any place in particular that has your interest?"

"I was thinking about the clinic—Skye offered to show me a thing or two."

"That's awesome!" Mark enthused.

Adelaide came over and interrupted. "Aunt Zoe I have to show you something in my room!" she exclaimed excitedly, leading the girl off by the hand.

Maddy diverted her attention to her parents. "Mom, Dad why don't you sit down?" she indicated the dining table, which Adelaide had done a beautiful job setting. "Something to drink?" she offered. "Mark bought some red wine in the market," she tempted her father, knowing it was his favorite.

They were interrupted by another knock on the door. She crossed the room to answer it, leaving Mark to pour the drinks. Opening it, she found her brother and sister-in-law.

"Hey guys!" she hugged Josh and gave Skye a peck on the cheek before inviting them in.

"Brought you something," Skye held out a tin tray. The contents inside were still warm. "They're appetizers—thought you might need a little help with the cooking." Maddy accepted the food gratefully.

"Alright! Dinner's served!" she called to Adelaide who was busy attempting to insert various bows of different sizes and colors into Zoe's hair. Zoe jumped at the opportunity to escape her niece, pulling the ornaments from her head as she made her way to the table.

Maddy set the fish—a massive marlin that had cost quite a pretty penny in the market—in the center of the table and beamed at the exclamations of wonder from her guests. Even Mark, who had seen her prep the thing and cook it, seemed impressed. "Dig in!" she spoke, satisfied with the reaction her food received.

It was some time later when her family left. Adelaide was already in bed and Mark was helping Maddy clear away the leftover dishes. As she stood over a pan, scrubbing it, she felt strong arms encircle her waist and squeeze.

"See?" Mark whispered in her ear.

"See what?" she asked, turning her head to look at him.

"Everything turned out fine."

"It did, didn't it?"

**A/N: And there ya go! A dinner party that worked out well after all! I couldn't help but wonder this entire time—do they only eat fish for protein? And grubs? Don't they have some sort of chicken substitute—if dinosaurs really are the predecessor to birds, wouldn't there be some kind of game dino they could domesticate for consumption? Just wondering out loud here. So let me know what you think (of the story—not chicken-dinos) and don't forget to follow this story so you know when updates go up! **


	3. Date Night

**A/N: Got another one for you guys! Every couple needs some time away from their kids, so I've decided to do a Mark and Maddy date night! Enjoy! And review! And just so you know, I kind of like Adelaide at age four—makes it easy to write her in as both an intelligent contributor to dialogue, but one who is innocent enough to be cute. So that would mean Maddy is twenty-four and Mark is twenty-six. (Again, just assuming he is two years older than her.) I may play with ages a little bit at some points but if I don't mention ages, assume that this is the way it is. And this is definitely "T" rated because there is some sexiness at the end—hope you enjoy it! **

Chapter 3

_Mark and Maddy want some time together, and a date night provides the perfect opportunity…_

Maddy sat in front of her mirror in the bedroom she shared with her husband. She was never one to obsess over her appearance, but Mark was taking her out tonight and she wanted to make sure she looked good—who knew when they'd be able to go out together again? She had already applied eye shadow and blush, and was trying to select a color of lipstick to wear.

It wasn't easy to get time off, especially with her work in the research lab and Mark's job in the military. On top of that, they had a four-year old daughter to take care of. They loved their work and their family, but the two really needed some time alone. She wasn't sure where Mark had decided to take her, but she couldn't wait for him to get home so they could go.

Two hours later found Adelaide being dropped off at her grandparents' for the night. For a man who was not crazy about his daughter being married, Jim Shannon sure did love his granddaughter. Maddy knew Adelaide was in good hands—the only thing she had to worry about was her parents spoiling the child.

With Adelaide in safe hands, Mark piloted the rover outside the gates—this time having told the commander where they were headed. Maddy smiled as the rover traced a familiar path that ended where their relationship had first started—a field of dayflowers. Maddy couldn't control the wide smile that broke across her face.

"Mark!" she exclaimed as he pulled the rover to a stop. "You would!"

He smiled back at her. "So do you like our destination?" he asked as he helped her out of the vehicle.

Her eyes were glassy as she took in the sight and smell of the field. "I love it!" He took her hand and led her to the middle of the field, spreading out a blanket, the same way he did all those years ago on their first date.

"I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to come back to this place," Maddy told him as he spread out their dinner.

"I know," Mark replied. "I've been wanting to come back here too."

A large lightning bug-like insect drifted lazily past them, its radiant glow completing the serene atmosphere. After dinner, they did some stargazing—one of their favorite pastimes while they were still dating.

Mark was lying on his back, Maddy lying on his arm. He held her close to keep her warm as the air became cooler. For a while, they talked and reminisced and caught up with each other, but eventually they fell silent, taking in the picturesque night sky above them.

Without warning, Maddy rolled atop her husband, pinning him down. He looked at her for a moment and she closed the gap between them in a passionate kiss. His strong arms enveloped her and held her close as she leaned into him more. She fumbled with the buttons on his shirt and pulled it off as he gently sat up, allowing her to straddle his lap. He pulled her even closer, his lips wandering first to the side of her face, then to her neck. He slowly undid the string that held her dress to her back, letting the article of clothing fall below her waist. Her hands slowly began to undo his belt. And this time, there were no meteors or dinosaurs to ruin the moment—just the two of them, making love beneath the stars.

**A/N: Haha…that was a lot sappier than I had originally intended. But I hope you liked it anyhow! Again, my whole purpose for these stories is to capture the little magic moments in their ordinary lives (well, as ordinary as life can get for a scientist and a soldier eighty five million years in the past). Granted, making love in a prehistoric field is not exactly ordinary but a couple's date night is! And without any movie theaters or restaurants to go to, where else would he take her? Anyway, I don't know why but I felt like I had to defend my decision to end it that way. Drop a review, let me know what you think, and follow this story for news on updates. And FYI: a songfic chapter is currently under way—should be up within the next day or so! **


	4. Things That Go Bump in the Night

**A/N: So I decided to do this one along with my songfic update. I hope more of you will read these and review them because so far response has been mildly disappointing. But I shall be patient. Hope you enjoy the updates! And this is going to sound SUPER lame but I love playing the game The Sims 3. For those of you who don't know what that is—you basically create a family and you play through their lives, making decisions and granting their wishes and dreams. So anyway I created Mark Reynolds and Maddy Shannon in this game AND they are now engaged! I am so happy about this I can't even tell you…anyway that was random…on with the story! **

Chapter 4

_Something's prowling around the Reynolds' home, and Mark is going to make sure his family stays safe…_

Mark sat up in bed with a start. He was positive he had heard movement outside. His years in the military had trained him to always be alert, even in sleep. He turned to his right and found Maddy soundly sleeping. He strained his ears to listen again. There was definitely something moving around near the house!

"Maddy!" he whispered, gently rousing her from her sleep.

"Huh?" she mumbled, her eyes fluttering open.

"Maddy, I think there's something outside—I heard the rustling!"

"Mark…go back to sleep! It's probably nothing…" she waved him off, readjusting herself on the pillow, but her eyes snapped open again when she heard a louder rustling noise that sounded like it was moving around the back of the house. A shadow moved past their bedroom window. She grabbed Mark's arm.

He turned to her. "Did you see that?"

"I did," she was wide awake now. "What is it?"

"I don't know. Go check on Adelaide—make sure she's alright," he told her, getting out of bed and grabbing his sonic rifle.

"Mark!" she hissed urgently. "Be careful!"

He nodded, pulling on a shirt and quietly tiptoeing from the bedroom. Maddy got herself out of bed and went straight to her daughter's room. Adelaide was sleeping soundly, blissfully unaware of the ominous motion that was concerning her parents. Maddy took a seat at the edge of the girl's bed, fully prepared to take any action necessary to protect her if something dangerous was lurking about.

Mark quietly crept off the porch of the house, his rifle drawn and ready to shoot. He could hear the rustling noises approaching faster. A shadow became visible on the ground in the moonlight. The shadow halted, just out of sight. His heart raced as he realized it was some species of dinosaur. Cautiously, he approached the side of the house. Activating his sonic rifle, he quickly rounded the corner and found himself face to face with…a young gallusaur. A prehistoric turkey. He breathed a sigh of relief as the awkward-looking, vegetarian creature made a noise at him before scampering on past.

Returning inside, he shut the door and found his wife looking apprehensive, sitting on the end of Adelaide's bed.

"What was it?" she whispered anxiously.

He couldn't help but grin, feeling stupid over the commotion he caused. "It was just a gallusaur," he reassured her, helping her off the bed and leading her towards their own bedroom.

"How'd it get in?" she asked.

"There's a hole in the south perimeter fence that we've been repairing—it probably squeezed its way in…"

Maddy relaxed a bit. "So now what?"

"I'll call the command center and ask them to round the thing up," he told her, reaching for his communicator as she climbed into bed. He lay down beside her when he had hung up with HQ.

"Mark, what would have happened if that was, say, a carno out there?" she asked, worry in her tone.

"I would have done exactly what I did this time," he told her resolutely. "I would have gone out there and found someway to make it leave…"

She snuggled against his side, wrapping her hands around his arm. "I'm glad it was just a gallusaur," she decided, eyes shutting as she began to drift off to sleep.

"So am I," he replied, burying his face into her hair.

**A/N: Because while most family men worry about unwanted burglars threatening their families, Terra Nova family men need to worry about unwanted carnivores their families! So what did you think about this? Don't you just know that he'd risk his life to protect his family? Leave a review (please and thank you!) and add this story to your alert lists because there's tons more coming up! **


	5. Baking and DeStressing

**A/N: Told you there would be more coming up! I'm happy with the response I'm getting—I'd LOVE to get more though! It made my day to log in and see two new reviews today. Who else would like to make my day? So it's almost the New Year and I've got TONS of material planned for my stories. Stay tuned guys! And review, definitely review! Fair warning: sexiness ahead! But you know me—nothing too overtly graphic, but it let's just say there will be very little left for you to imagine…**

Chapter 5

_Maddy's been stressed out lately. Mark may just have a solution…_

Maddy sighed, mixing the second bowl of batter in the kitchen of the family home. It was Thursday. The week had been stressful so far and there was no end in sight. She would definitely need the weekend to recover. There had been so many new plants to catalogue and even a few new insect species that Malcolm had asked her to run diagnostics on. On top of that, Mark had been working late shifts that week, covering for Reilly, who had required surgery after a nasty run-in with some pterosaurs.

To make matters worse, the Harvest Festival was this Saturday. Adelaide's teacher had decided to host a Harvest Party in school on Friday and asked each parent to send something in with their child. Adelaide had requested cookies—with purple frosting—to share with her friends. This was what Maddy was working on now.

The oven timer alerted her that the first batch of cookies was done. Setting down the mixing bowl, she dashed to the appliance, retrieving the baked treats and laying them out to cool. They needed frosting, too. She finished mixing the second batch and scooped out the batter, placing it on the baking sheet and inserting it back into the oven.

This done, she turned her attention to the topping. She had already obtained frosting, but she would need to mix in berry juice to comply with Adelaide's request for purple icing. Of course, the four-year old had promised to help her mother with this task, but she had since gone to bed and Maddy didn't want to wake her.

Pulling her frazzled hair into a messy ponytail, she set to work pounding the berries, imagining they were all the little, stressful things that had found their way into her life. It was disturbingly therapeutic to pummel the unoffending fruits into liquid. Feeling a little better, she poured the concoction in with the frosting and whipped it until it was consistent in color.

Maddy looked up as the door opened, revealing her husband. He seemed a little surprised that she was still up this late.

"You're still awake?" he greeted, hanging up his coat and giving her a hug.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I'm making cookies for Adelaide's class party."

He followed her into the kitchen, dipping his finger into the frosting to sample it, grinning playfully when she swatted his hand away.

"Those are for the cookies!" she shot him a look.

"Fine, fine!" he raised his hands in surrender. "Need help?" He looked at her, noticing flour on her cheek. "There's some flour on your…" his words trailed off as he approached her, using his hand to dust the powder away. His hand lingered on her face though, their eyes meeting.

"Mark, please," she closed her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm a little stressed out right now," she turned and retrieved the second batch of cookies from the oven, placing them beside the others to cool off.

"So…" he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You should de-stress," he suggested. There was an amused tilt to his smile and he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

She made no move to break free, instead asking, "How do you suppose I do that?"

His arms wrapped around her tighter and he leant in close to whisper in her ear. "I have a few ideas…" She could feel him smiling against the side of her face as he planted a tender, teasing kiss there.

She groaned, but pushed his arms away. "No, I don't have time for this!"

He feigned hurt feelings. "You don't have time for me?" His hands were resting on her hips now and she felt his mouth slowly trail up the side of her neck to her ear, closing around her earlobe. Her breath hitched. He was not going to give up.

The speed with which she spun around surprised him, but he quickly recovered, stroking her cheek as he held her close to him. His lips ghosted over hers before capturing them in a tender kiss. His tongue found entrance into her mouth, dipping in before pulling out, his lips teasing down her neck to her collar bone. She sighed, eyes fluttering as she craned her head to give him better access. He then recaptured her lips.

Slowly, he undid the three buttons on the collar of her blouse, not breaking contact with her until he needed to. She pulled the blouse over her head and began toying with the buttons on his shirt. His hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"I thought you didn't have time…" the mischievous smirk was back.

"Mark…" she growled, tearing open the first button before moving on to the second and third. Her lips closed around his for the third time as she undid each fastener and pushed the shirt off of him, her smooth, delicate hands trailing down his chest as he lifted her up and seated her on the countertop. She hooked her legs around him, pulling him in close and fingering his belt, finally working the clasp free. He gasped when she undid the button of his pants and slipped her hand inside. Breaking contact with his lips, a suggestive smirk crossed her face.

Releasing him, she hopped down from the counter, grabbing his hand and leading him in the direction of their bedroom. The cookies could wait until morning…

**A/N: This was borderline "M" rated…I guess when you're so stressed out, any moment could turn sexy. So what did you think? Less focus on the family aspect, I know, but with Adelaide asleep they were bound to make use of the time. So leave a review and I'll try to make the next chapter a little less sexual, just because I don't want to be redundant…also keep an eye out for a songfic update sometime in the near future, as well as an update for "I Will Find You." And add this story (or me!) to your alert list so you can see all the shiny, new stuff I'm adding, especially in the New Year. **


	6. The Perfect Apple

**A/N: So after that last chapter I feel like I owe you some good, old-fashioned family-time. You know—wholesome stuff. So this chapter features a very-awake Adelaide joining her parents on a little excursion through the colony. (First time we see her as a major character in three chapters! I missed her!) Anyway, enjoy. Felt like I owed this to you—three updates in a day, baby! Also: shout out to all my reviewers out there: RoryFaller, jellybean96, Jennah Longbottom, MexiFBI95, lux thebarbarionwarrior, and two anonymous reviewers by the name of Kris and Beth. If you guys are still reading—thanks for your reviews! Especially Kris, Beth, and Jennah who left me some nice, detailed reviews! Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

Chapter 6

_The Reynolds family goes apple picking—the traditional family outing! _

Adelaide Reynolds was excited, tumbling out of bed at just past seven o'clock in the morning. It was Saturday and she had been waiting for this day all week! Today was the day the apple orchards would be opened for the citizens of Terra Nova to pick fruit and her parents had promised they would take her there.

She scampered out of her bedroom and entered her parents', leaping onto the bed in between them.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! We're going apple picking, remember?"

Maddy groaned something and her eyes fluttered open. She found herself staring straight into her daughter's excited blue eyes. Beside her, Mark rolled over, just beginning to awaken.

"Mommy! Daddy! Come on!" Adelaide grabbed her dad's hand, attempting to drag him from the bed. He grinned, shutting his eyes and feigning sleep. "Daddy, I know you're awake!" she told him sternly, hands on her hips the way her mother did to show she was being serious. This won her an exaggerated snore from her father. "Daddy!" This time she pounced him, her tiny fists slamming into his bicep in a futile attempt to persuade him to get up.

"Mommy," she turned to her mother, who was obviously wide awake. "Mommy, make Daddy get up!"

Maddy smiled at the four-year old's enthusiasm. "Alright Mark, guess it's time to wake up," she told him, elevating herself on her elbow and turning to face him.

Mark stirred and made a huge display of stretching and sitting up. Opening his eyes, he smiled at his daughter. "Oh! Good morning, Adelaide, I didn't hear you come in!"

"Daddy!" the little girl giggled. "I know you were awake! We're going apple picking today!"

"We are?" he asked, mock surprise in his voice.

"Yes, we are! You told me we were!"

"Then I guess we should go get ready, huh?"

Adelaide jumped down off her parents' bed and raced to the kitchen, eager to eat her breakfast and get on with the day. Her parents followed her out into the common area of the house.

A half hour later found them just leaving the house. Adelaide had donned her favorite sweater—a wooly pink one that she only used for special occasions. The girl scampered ahead a few paces from her parents, who were strolling along and holding hands, talking quietly to one another as they walked past the statue of Alicia Washington in Washington Square. As the orchards came into view, Adelaide couldn't wait any longer. Grabbing her parents' hands, she lead them into the grove of apple trees as fast as she could.

"Alright Adelaide, go pick a good one for us!" her mother encouraged, turning to glance at all the ripe fruits. The girl raced ahead, examining each tree's produce.

"I remember my first apple," Maddy turned to Mark. "And Zoe's…"

"She thought it was a miracle," Mark recalled.

Maddy smiled, leaning against her husband's shoulder and observing their daughter's enthusiasm and awe at the plants.

"Did you find a good one, yet?" Mark called. Adelaide shook her head, continuing to scan each tree carefully. "How about now?"

"Don't rush me, Daddy! I have to find a really good one!" she exclaimed precociously.

By midday, Adelaide still had not chosen an apple yet. Her parents had already filled a sack with fruits. "Adelaide!" her mother called. "Why don't we take a lunch break and then we can come back and find your perfect apple?" The girl agreed.

By late afternoon, Adelaide still had not made a decision on any fruit, despite her parents' best efforts to convince her to pick a fruit that was 'good enough.'

"Adelaide, we have to go home soon. The orchard is going to close!" her father warned her.

"Five more minutes, Daddy? Please? I know I can find the perfect apple here somewhere!"

Mark and Maddy exchanged glances. "Five minutes," Maddy relented. "Hurry up!" Adelaide took off running through the last rows of the orchard, sizing up each tree quickly as her parents looked on. "Five minutes is up, Adelaide!" her mother called when her time had expired.

"Mommy! I found the perfect apple!" the girl was reaching for a fruit a few feet higher than she could reach. Mark scooped her up and sat her on his shoulders so she could grab it. Stretching her arms as far as she could, Adelaide plucked the small, red apple from the branch and inspected her prize. She showed it off to her parents proudly. "Told you I'd find the perfect one!" And it was…

**A/N: Let's face it—apple-picking is just one of those things…at least for me it was (and still is, to some extent). Thought I'd write a sweet little family excursion fic since it goes so well with the other stuff here. And besides, I needed a break from all the sex contained in the previous chapter! Hope you'll leave a review and add this to your alert list so you know when more chapters go up! Thank you everyone, and in case I don't update in time: HAPPY NEW YEAR! **


	7. Day of Remembrance

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm sort of getting all my last minute ideas out before the New Year starts. This one actually just popped into my head today, after reading a few reviews of yours asking to expand upon the idea of "Washington Square" (see previous chapter). I know it seems like I'm only updating this story and my songfics but I PROMISE that more will come in 2012 for my other stories. So please leave a review for me and keep following my writings for updates in the coming year! Thank you!**

Chapter 7

_A day of remembrance in the colony sparks a question from Adelaide and a lot of reminiscing for her parents…_

The day dawned as any other—light and sunshine. It should have been raining, given the occasion, but all weather patterns indicated that rain would not be on the way for a few days at least. Today was not like most days though. Today was a day of remembrance for a sacrifice made by a valiant soldier. It was Alicia Washington's birthday—made an official day of remembrance by the Commander himself following his second-in-command's death in the line of duty.

People gathered in the square to pay their respects, just like every year. The square had been renamed in the woman's honor and several artists in the colony had gathered and sculpted an incredibly accurate statue in honor of her memory.

Maddy and Mark were among the first people to arrive and pay their respects. She had been Mark's CO, and a trusted friend to boot. The loss had been hard for him. He had really looked up to Washington. She was an upstanding woman, fair and courageous, and she was tough-as-nails. Despite every setback she had been dealt, she had managed to pick herself up and keep pressing on. Mark had admired her character, and he would forever be grateful for the gift that she had been.

Maddy's image of Washington was far different. Washington had been a friend of her father's, and therefore a friend of hers. She had an infinite amount of respect for the courageous woman, but her death had caused great feelings of guilt in the young woman. Alicia Washington had given up her life to save her and her family. Maddy would not have been standing there, before that statue, if that had not happened. Washington was the only reason why she had been reunited with Mark, the only reason why she had been able to get married, and the only reason why she was able to stand there now, clasping her young daughter's hand. Alicia Washington had been a hero for everyone in Terra Nova, but she was an even greater hero to Maddy Reynolds.

Adelaide knew very little about who Lieutenant Washington had been. She learned about the woman in school and, from what she heard, Washington was quite possibly the bravest woman who ever lived. Adelaide knew that her parents had known the woman personally, but she also knew her parents didn't like to speak of it much. She sometimes heard snippets of conversation between them: "She was an admirable woman…" "I just wish there was someway to repay her…" "She did her duty to the end…"

Although a curious girl, Adelaide had never actually asked about her parents' personal experience with Lieutenant Washington. But now, watching them lay a flower before the statue, she felt compelled to find out everything. She waited until they got home. It was a day of mourning for the colony—no businesses or schools were open, except for the clinic where her grandmother and Aunt Skye worked. And of course the military had to work, with the exception of her father's unit, who had served with the heroic lieutenant.

"Mommy?" Adelaide asked after they had entered the house.

"What is it, honey?" Maddy replied, seating herself on the sofa beside Mark. A sad feeling clung to the air.

"How did you know Lieutenant Washington?"

Her mother seemed taken aback by the question. "Why do you want to know?"

"They taught us all about her in school," the girl replied. "And I hear you and Daddy talk about her sometimes. I just want to know what she was like."

Her parents exchanged uncertain glances. "Maybe you should start," Maddy told Mark, who sighed sadly.

Seating Adelaide onto his lap, he began. "Lieutenant Washington was a good friend of mine. She was one of the commanders of my unit."

"But what was she like?" the girl asked, wanting to get an accurate portrait of the woman, not just her deeds.

"She was very smart and very brave," her father recalled. "She knew what she was doing and she always wanted to do the right thing. She cared a lot for everyone…"

"And she's the only reason why you're here right now," her mother told her.

Adelaide's eyes widened. Her teacher had _not _mentioned that! "What do you mean?" she asked, now more curious than ever.

"There was a time when this whole colony was attacked by some very bad men," her mother informed her. "They wanted to destroy Terra Nova and all the people here. They came and they forced everyone to work for them. Even Grandma. But Lieutenant Washington knew that she had to do something. So she and Grandpa came up with a plan to escape and meet up with Commander Taylor. But in order to do that, someone had to say behind and distract all the bad soldiers…" Maddy's eyes began welling up as she relived the fear of the time.

"Lieutenant Washington…" there was an audible sob and Mark's hand reached around her shoulder to provide comfort and support. "Lieutenant Washington distracted the soldiers so that Grandpa, Grandma, Uncle Josh, Aunt Zoe, and I could all escape and be safe…"

Adelaide watched as her mother wiped her eyes, still crying. "They…they killed her as punishment…" Her mother broke down and her father hugged her close. Adelaide let the information digest. She had never known all of this before. She had never known how much Lieutenant Washington had done for her. This woman had saved her mother's life!

It was seven in the evening when Adelaide's parents led her back to Washington Square. Every year they held a candlelight vigil in front of the statue. She had been there before, but she could hardly remember them. Now she saw everything with new eyes after hearing exactly what Alicia Washington had done. The community gathered and Commander Taylor spoke some words. Adelaide kept looking into the statue's face, seeing the kind looking eyes and brave expression. She would have loved to meet the subject in life. After the speech concluded, each family approached to leave the candles before the sculpture. Adelaide accompanied her parents to the bust and lingered there after the candle was placed. Then, impulsively, she climbed onto the statue's pedestal and hugged one of its legs. "Thank you, Lieutenant Washington," she whispered.

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope so! I've wanted to do some kind of reaction to Wash's death for a while and this provided the perfect opportunity. I hope it did the character justice. Anyway, Happy New Year to all of my wonderful readers and reviewers! I hope this New Year brings you all happiness, success, and inspiration. And PS: the world will NOT be ending this year, I am pretty much certain of that—especially since this is all supposed to be happening around 2149! (In all seriousness though, this whole 2012 Apocalypse thing is driving me crazy—sorry for any of you who stand by this theory…but that's a different debate.) Anyway, Happy New Year again and I'll be sure to update soon! Thanks everyone! **


	8. Surprise!

**A/N: I'm back with more of these ficlets about the Reynolds family! I hope you all enjoy it so far. I am currently working on another chapter addition for "I Will Find You" as well, this time with the help of an amazing author: theunwritteninspiration! So read on and enjoy, and don't forget the review!**

Chapter 8

_Mark's walking on eggshells since Maddy's been less than easy-going lately. What's going on, anyway? _

"Maddy?" Mark spoke quietly, tapping on the bedroom screen-door lightly. Maddy looked up at him from her place on the bed. She looked dog-tired. He took her silence as a cue to enter and sat down beside her on the bed. He ran a finger absent-mindedly through her hair, feeling her tense up, then relax again as if she couldn't decide whether to kick him out of the room or cuddle up with him. "You want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked her softly.

"Nothing's wrong," she practically bristled. Mark was worried. His wife was usually so easy-going around him. They were basically best friends—they told each other everything. It almost hurt that she wouldn't open up to him.

He gave her a look that he had seen on her face many times before: the 'I-Know-You-Better-Than-That-So-You-Better-Just-Tell-Me-What's-The-Matter' look. "Come on, Maddy. We've been married for four years, almost five. I've known you for almost twice that long. I know when something's bothering you."

She sighed, resignation in her tone as she leaned on his shoulder. "I'm fine," she tried again.

He opened his mouth to reply but their daughter Adelaide came scampering into the room, a purple tiara on her head and a doll tucked beneath her arm.

"Adelaide, not now please," her mother did her best to sound firm but loving, difficult given her current mood.

Adelaide knew when her mother wasn't happy. "Come on, Baby," she told the doll. "Let's go someplace else and play." And she was gone as quickly as she had wandered in.

Mark rose and shut the door, returning to his seat beside Maddy, putting an arm around her and looking at her affectionately. "So seriously, what's got you all worked up?"

"I don't know…" she didn't sound convincing. "My mood's been changing back and forth lately."

"We've noticed," Mark smirked, his hand rubbing small circles into her back. She had been complaining of backaches lately.

"And I haven't been feeling so great lately either," she admitted.

He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Well get some rest, and we'll go see your mom in the morning, how's that?" She nodded.

The couple arrived at the infirmary early the next morning, having asked Zoe to babysit Adelaide. They stepped over the threshold of the clinic and into the triage section.

"We're here to see Dr. Shannon," Mark told the nurse at the desk.

"You're in luck," she informed them. "She just punched in and she's free right now. Head over to that exam table, please," she indicated an empty bio-bed towards the back of the clinic.

Dr. Shannon breezed in to the exam room a moment later, bright-eyed. Her brow furrowed when she spotted her daughter and son-in-law, though. "Maddy, Mark? What's happened?" she asked, a tone of worry in her voice.

"Maddy hasn't been feeling too great, so I brought her in to see you," Mark offered helpfully.

"Alright, lie down," Dr. Shannon nodded toward Maddy, who did what she was told. "What did you say was wrong, exactly?"

"Backaches," Maddy told her. "And my mood's been really low lately."

"Could be stress," her mother suggested. "Or cabin fever. When was the last time you were out and about except for work?"

"Haven't had time," Maddy stated.

"Alright, well I'm just going to run a few tests to make sure nothing too drastic is taking place. Mark, could you do me a favor and just take a seat out in triage for a few minutes?"

He nodded, doing as he was requested.

Maddy's mother ran a few tests and was shocked to find the results of one in particular. It explained everything. Slowly, she leant down and whispered excitedly into her daughter's ear. Maddy's eyes opened wider at the revelation, then an immense grin spread across her face. "Go on!" her mother urged, pointing her toward the waiting room.

Maddy rushed out, throwing her arms around a very confused Mark. "What's going on?"

Maddy leaned back and looked him in the eye. "Mark…I'm pregnant!"

**A/N: BOMBSHELL! Honestly, you guys knew it had to be coming! But, because I'm a meanie who enjoys leaving you hanging, I'm going to end here. But I'll see you back here real soon when I add another chapter to this story. Poor Adelaide, four years of being an only child can't have been good for her sharing skills... Anyway, please leave a review on your way out! Thank you! **


	9. Big Announcements

**A/N: Yes, yes, yes, I'm a big meanie for making you wait! Well aren't you glad this chapter's up then? This is just a continuation from last chapter—how Mark reacts to the big news and how Adelaide reacts to the big news. I'll be using a couple of chapters to tell the whole pregnancy tale to you guys, so you get a nice slice of family life while Maddy's expecting. Leave a review, too! Thank you!**

"Mark…I'm pregnant!" Maddy couldn't control the grin on her face. Mark stood there, a smile spreading across his face—a mix of delight and shock—and he glanced at Dr. Shannon, who nodded.

He threw his arms around Maddy, rocking her back and forth and spinning her around in the triage waiting room. "This is great!" he told her.

She smiled up at him. "I know," she let out a sigh. They had been planning to have at least one more child and they had been trying to conceive for the past few months. She was so happy at the news.

"Alright you two, go make plans for the baby or something," Dr. Shannon shooed them out good-naturedly. "I've got patients to look after!"

Maddy glanced at Mark as he drove the rover back toward their house. "Adelaide's going to have a little brother or sister," she enthused.

"Hopefully she'll get a brother," Mark grinned.

"A sister would be just fine for her too!"

They came into the house to find Zoe, sitting on the floor, purple crayon in hand as she helped Adelaide color a picture. She stood up as they approached.

"So, what's going on, Maddy?" Zoe asked her sister.

Maddy beckoned for her sister to come closer, then whispered something excitedly into her ear. Zoe's eyes popped open. "Really?"

Maddy nodded, putting a finger to her lips and pointing at Adelaide. Zoe nodded.

"Thanks for watching Adelaide for us," Maddy thanked her sister, speaking loudly to get Adelaide's attention. The four-year old looked up.

"Bye, Aunt Zoe!" she hugged her aunt.

"Alright, Adelaide, be good for your parents, huh?" she cast a knowing look at Mark and Maddy.

"I will," the girl promised. With a hug to her sister and brother-in-law, Zoe departed.

The couple sat down on the couch as Adelaide resumed her coloring. "Should we tell her now?" Maddy asked, exaggeratedly.

"I don't know…" Mark replied in the same, overly-dramatic tone.

"Tell me what?" Adelaide asked, taking the bait.

"Hmm, I'm not sure we should tell you," Maddy teased her daughter.

"Mommy! Tell me!"

"Should we, Mark?"

"I think we should put her out of her misery already," he grinned.

"Alright. Adelaide, sit down sweetie." The girl flopped to the floor, crossing her legs like she did in school, and waited eagerly.

"Well, Daddy took me to the doctor's today, you know that right?" Adelaide nodded. "And Grandma had a look at me and told me something very exciting."

Adelaide looked at her mother with wide-eyed curiosity. "What?"

"Well it seems that Daddy and I are going to have another baby!" she told her excitedly. "Do you know what that means?"

"What?" the girl asked again, a mixture of excitement and fascination showing clearly in her eyes.

"That means you're going to be a big sister!"

Adelaide leapt from the spot she was sitting in, unable to contain herself any longer. "I'm going to be a big sister!" she announced to everything in the room. Her parents smiled warmly. "Wait," Adelaide said, a thought suddenly occurring to her. "Am I going to have a baby sister or a baby brother?"

"We don't know yet, it's still too early to tell," Maddy told her.

"Well I hope it's a girl," Adelaide declared.

"Why not a boy?" Mark interjected.

"Because if I have a sister then I can play tea party and dollies with her. I can't do that with a baby brother."

"But there's tons of stuff you could do with a baby brother, too," he pointed out.

"But I want a sister! You're going to have a girl, right Mommy?"

Maddy chuckled. "I don't get to decide, sweetheart."

"Okay," Adelaide relented. "But I still hope I get a baby sister…"

**A/N: Let's stop here, okay? I wonder if Adelaide is going to get her baby sister…I'm going to keep this momentum going by updating this story regularly—almost like updates on the mother and baby's condition in real life (only a lot faster since I don't want to make you wait nine months!). And don't worry—they'll be finding out what gender the baby is eventually. Be patient—it takes time (like a real baby!) So weigh in by clicking the review button below—anyone want to speculate on the gender? Thanks for reading and, like I said, please deposit a review in the designated review receptacle before exiting the story. Thank you! **


	10. Emotional Rollercoaster

**A/N: Here's another one for you folks! Still not giving away gender yet—that's a closely guarded secret only I know! This chapter will take us through an emotional rollercoaster for poor Maddy. And a little bit of angst at the end with her worries about the baby's health and how smooth the pregnancy will go. Luckily for Maddy, she's got Mark to help keep her reassured. Please read and review! I hope you enjoy the chapter…**

Chapter 10

_Maddy experiences a broad range of emotions in one day—bring on the prenatal stress! _

Mark left for work earlier than usual that morning—he had a meeting with the commander. Maddy was, therefore, left to take care of Adelaide before heading off to work.

"Come on, Adelaide, eat up!" she told her daughter, handing her breakfast to her. She made herself some tea—her coffee addiction would have to be squelched during the pregnancy—and sat down at the table. Afterwards, she quickly helped Adelaide get dressed and then hurried her out the door to avoid being late for school.

The walk to the nursery school was fairly painless, but she should have known that the teacher would stop and ask questions.

"Mrs. Reynolds! I heard you're pregnant!" the red-haired woman smiled widely at her. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Maddy returned the smile awkwardly. She hardly knew this woman, and suddenly she's talking about her pregnancy?

"You know, I never would have guessed. You look great for a pregnant woman!" the teacher continued, not making it any easier on poor Maddy.

She cleared her throat awkwardly, turning bright red with embarrassment. "I'm only a few weeks along..."

The woman made an awkward noise acknowledging this new information. "Oh, well congratulations!" she repeated.

"Thank you," Maddy replied again, turning and heading off quickly before Adelaide's teacher could come up with anything else embarrassing to say to her.

She made it into work on time, immediately opening her work drawer and beginning to analyze DNA samples extracted from recently-deceased carnotaurus adults.

Malcolm entered a short while later.

"Dr. Wallace," she greeted him. "Good morning."

"Yes, good morning Mrs. Reynolds," he responded curtly. "Is it true what they tell me? That you're…with child?" he hesitated.

"Yes it is," she proudly informed her boss.

"Well I guess you'll be expecting maternity leave, then," he grumbled.

"Not for a few months, at least. Is there something wrong with me leaving for a while?"

"No, no. It's just that it has become increasingly difficult to find someone with your natural talents for science," he told her. "You take after your mother," he added.

"Well thank you, Dr. Wallace, but I am going to have to request maternity leave eventually," she told him, trying to ignore his comment about her mother.

"Fine, fine," he waved her off, trying to put the thought out of his head. "How is the DNA analysis coming?"

"It's coming along. But there's still a long way to go before we can actually recreate the entire carnotaurus DNA map."

"Very good. I'll leave you to it then." He left the room before she could respond.

She sighed, turning back to her work. If nothing else, at least she got a much-needed break from work.

Maddy returned home from work, exhausted from the stress. Her back was aching. She was pleasantly surprised when she found Mark in the kitchen, preparing dinner while simultaneously helping Adelaide with an art project for school.

"You're home!" he greeted, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, which she returned.

She grinned. "Put on an apron and some soap operas—we'll make a housewife of you yet!" she giggled.

"Thought I'd give you the night off," he replied, ignoring her teasing.

"Well that was very sweet of you," she gushed.

"No need to thank me, just doing my job," he struck a superman pose.

"Dork," she snorted. "I'm going to go take a hot bath—my back is killing me!"

It was much later at night when Mark went to bed. He was surprised to find Maddy still awake, lying on her side.

"Hey," he murmured, his hand finding its way to her back and massaging it to relieve the tension there.

"Hey," she replied sleepily.

"Something bothering you?" he asked.

"Just worrying is all," she replied.

"About what?" he lay down beside her now, a hand draped protectively around her waist.

"About all the months ahead. I'm afraid something might happen, Mark…"

"Nothing's going to happen, Maddy," he reassured her. "You had the same worries with Adelaide and she turned out absolutely perfect."

She turned her head around to face him. "But Mark," she whispered, almost fearfully. "What if something does happen? We've wanted another baby for so long…" a film of tears starting to form in her eyes.

She felt his arm holding her more tightly. "It'll be fine, Maddy," his voice was soft and tender. "Everything is going to be fine."

"Statistically, one out of every four women has a miscarriage at least once in their life," she quoted from some obscure research journal. "My mother had one between me and Zoe. What if I end up being that one out of four?"

Mark reflected on this a moment, uncertain of how to answer. "Then we'll keep trying, Maddy. But I'm almost one hundred percent sure that we won't need to keep trying."

Maddy held her breath for a moment, calming herself. His words, coupled with the comfort of having him beside her, his arm holding her close, made her feel stronger. "You're probably right," she finally said. Then, after a pause, she added: "Oh God, this whole day's been an emotional rollercoaster." She heard Mark chuckle and snuggled closer to him. All the different experiences of the day slowly melted away as she drifted off to sleep…

**A/N: Poor Maddy: embarrassment, stress, and fear. Just your average day as a pregnant woman, I suppose (although I know very little about this subject…) Anyway, trying to portray realistic fears here. Miscarriages are a tragically common occurrence. Anyway, general consensus so far is that Mark will get a little son and Jim will get a little grandson. Speaking of Jim, I wonder how he feels about all this? SPOILER ALERT: that's coming up soon! And, in a few more chapters, I may just reveal the baby's gender AND name! It's all coming up but you need to follow this story. And please leave a review while you're at it! Thank you! **


	11. The Moment We've All Been Waiting For

**A/N: Another continuation of the Mark and Maddy baby saga! Now we get to see Jim's reaction to his daughter's pregnancy (be ready for a LOT of good-natured teasing, Mark) AND…(fanfare, please) I am going to tell you the baby's gender too! But you'll have to read in order to find out so…y'know… **

Chapter 11

_At a family barbecue, Jim finally mentions the big news. And Maddy finds out if she should be painting the nursery blue or pink…_

Jim threw some more food onto the grill, hearing it sizzle as the charcoal embers began to cook the main course. Mark, ever the dutiful son-in-law, was assisting him while Josh prepared drinks. The women were inside, preparing appetizers. Taking advantage of Maddy's absence, Jim decided to confront Mark about the big news he had known about for a while but never actually mentioned.

"So Maddy's pregnant…"

Mark paused for a moment. Somewhere in the back of his mind he had figured Jim knew about the pregnancy—Maddy was five months along and it was quite obvious by now—and he had also supposed that Jim would mention it at some point. But he was totally unprepared. Clearing his throat, he said, "Yes, we are expecting…" Mark turned back to prepping the food, avoiding eye-contact with his father-in-law.

"Elisabeth told me the day you guys found out," he continued, a stern tone in his voice.

Mark gulped, expecting a tirade asking why they hadn't said anything sooner. "Well we wanted to keep it quiet…you know? Like a surprise…" he defended.

"Did you find out what you're having?" he asked.

"Not yet," Mark replied, still dodging direct eye contact.

There was a pause, then Jim let him off the hook. "Well you tell me what you're having as soon as you find out. I want at least one grandson," he clapped Mark's back and headed inside. The soldier breathed a sigh of relief. 'Five years. Almost five years and he _still _scares the crap out of me sometimes,' he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>It was a week later when Maddy was scheduled for another routine check-up at the infirmary. Today would be the day they found out if they were having a son or a daughter. Mark's heart was beating faster as he pulled the rover in and parked outside the clinic. Maddy also seemed nervously excited. He held her hand as they passed through the doors. A nurse greeted them.<p>

"Right this way," she indicated they should follow her. The couple had been in and out so many times already that there was no need to ask any further questions. "Dr. Shannon and the obstetrician will be in shortly." The nurse turned and walked out.

"You ready, Maddy?" Mark asked her, unsure if he himself was prepared.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she smiled tightly. "You know, whatever gender, I just pray the baby comes out healthy."

"Same here," her husband concurred. An anxious hush fell over them as they waited.

It was a painful two minutes before Dr. Shannon arrived, the obstetrician in tow. "Hello," she greeted her daughter and son-in-law. "Are you ready to find out?"

Maddy breathed a nervous sigh. "Yes we are, Mom." The tight smile didn't leave her face.

"Alright, well, let's have a look then, shall we?" The obstetrician took over, getting the sonogram equipment started and positioning it over Maddy's womb. It took tense moments before the image appeared on screen. Mark looked up, his eyes widening as a grin broke across his face. Dr. Shannon laughed elatedly. Even the obstetrician smiled.

"So…?" Maddy waited expectantly, unable to see the image from her position on the exam bed.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds," said the obstetrician. "You're having a boy!"

**A/N: Well finally! The suspense was killing me! So I'm pretty sure you all knew this was going to happen—they've got a daughter, why not a son? But doesn't it feel good to have that confirmed? Now it's the name that's going to come up next—in a few chapters! I already have a first and middle name picked out but if you guys want to speculate I'm cool with that too. And I know it seems strange that Jim wasn't terribly vocal about his daughter's pregnancy before. I just neglected to write it in sooner, so I apologize. Let's imagine he's been having a lot of stress at work and forgot to bring it up, okay? Anyway leave a review because I'm excited to hear what you think. Thank you! **


	12. With Arms Wide Open

**A/N: Alright so I couldn't resist inserting a songfic here (ugh, I know right?). I wanted to do this for my actual songfic story but decided that it works much better here. Last chapter, I revealed that Mark and Maddy are having a son. This being Mark's first son, he is in a state of reflection, unsure if he's ready to raise a young man. The song "With Arms Wide Open," by Creed seems to reflect this mood, so I decided I'd set this chapter to the lyrics and go from there. I do NOT plan to make this story into a songfic! Just this chapter! Please leave a review!**

Chapter 12:

_Mark isn't sure he's ready to raise a son. But he knows that he'll do his very best when that little boy is born…_

_Well I just heard the news today. It seems my life is gonna change. I close my eyes, begin to pray. Then tears of joy stream down my face…_

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds. You're having a boy!" the words echo in Mark's mind, even now as they are leaving the clinic, heading home. Anxiety and excitement grip him. It isn't the same excitement he had felt when Adelaide was born, nor is it the same anxiety. With Adelaide, the excitement had been for a first child, and the anxiety was because he didn't know what might happen, what to expect. He knows what to expect this time. But what he doesn't know is what will happen afterwards. _I'm going to have a son! _The thought alone quickens his heart rate. _But am I ready? _

_With arms wide open under the sunlight. Welcome to this place, I'll show you everything…_

It's different with Adelaide. He loves her very much, but their relationship is far different than what he imagines his relationship will be with his son. Adelaide is his little girl—he's very protective of her and they goof around a lot. Maddy is a lot stricter on her than he is. But he imagines it would be the opposite with a son. He goes through the motions at home, opening the door, closing it, locking it, hanging his coat up—all the things he would normally do. Only this time his mind is lost in his thoughts. He hears Maddy tell him that she's going to go check up on the lab. He subconsciously nods to acknowledge the fact. But there's only one thought constantly playing through his mind. _I'm going to have a son!_

Mark isn't sure whether he should be more afraid or excited. He soon finds himself sitting on the porch, staring out at everything and nothing. He had taken the day off to drive Maddy to her appointment. Maddy was technically off as well, but she just couldn't resist going in and checking on her lab assistants anyway.

_Well I don't know if I'm ready to be the man I have to be. I'll take a breath, take her by my side. We'll stand in awe, we've created life… _

Mark has an idea about what he wants to name the boy. He wonders if Maddy will agree with him. Immediately, he starts thinking ahead. He can't help himself. What would this boy be like? Will he look like his father? What will his interests be? Will he follow in his father's footsteps and become a soldier? Maybe they could fight side-by-side some day, both protecting what they believe so strongly in. He secretly hopes this boy will be like him in those ways. He hopes he can instill his values into his son. But he also hopes that this boy will be far different. That he will have the better, more secure life that Mark never did. That he will be able to realize every dream here in Terra Nova, and that he'll never have to go through any of the things Mark did in order to defend those dreams. He wants his son to have opportunities he himself never got. He wants to be the father he himself never had.

_If I had just one wish, only one demand. I hope he's not like me, I hope he understands that he can take this life and hold it by the hand. And he can greet the world with arms wide open…_

Mark doesn't budge from his perch all afternoon. Thought after thought swirls around in his mind before getting lost among hundreds of others. Maddy finds him sitting there in the early evening. With Adelaide at her grandparents' for the night, they are able to spend a tender moment together.

She sits down beside him, leaning against his shoulder and examining her surroundings. His icy blue eyes gaze at her, somehow radiating such warmth despite their cool color. A breeze picks up as the sun just starts setting.

"I don't know if I'm ready," he finally blurts.

She looks at him, slightly confused. "Ready for what?"

"To be a father again."

"Don't be silly, you did a great job with Adelaide! She adores you!" Maddy reassures him.

"But she's my daughter. It's a different dynamic, Maddy. Like…like your dad with you and with Josh. It's entirely different and I'm not sure I can be the father I need to be…"

Maddy sighs, leans against him some more, her hand resting on his back. "You'll be great, Mark. I know it. Our son is going to be very lucky to call you Dad."

He heaves an uneven breath. "I thought of a name for him," he tells her, changing the subject.

She perks up. "Did you?"

He nods, beckoning her to come closer. She complies and he whispers the name into her ear. Her eyes widen, she thinks it over a minute, then wraps her arms around her husband. "I think it's perfect," she tells him.

He smiles proudly, happy to have thought of the perfect name for what he knows will be the perfect son, even if he isn't the perfect father.

_With arms wide open under the sunlight. Welcome to this place, I'll show you everything…_

**A/N: There you have it. We saw Maddy's fears a few chapters back and now we see Mark's. I feel like he would want to create the perfect childhood for his son and the pressure of that would drive him to worry. And I know I teased you with the coming-up-with of the name but I find that suspense keeps people reading. Sorry, but in order to hold your interest (or maybe just because I'm a sadist) I'm going to withhold the name for a little while longer! In the meantime, please do leave a review (and try not to hate me too much!) **


	13. Baby En Route

**A/N: GOOD NEWS! I've decided to press onwards with this story and skip straight to the BIRTH! This means that all my sadistic teasing will end here, because all questions will be revealed! I had too many ideas for Adelaide/baby sibling interaction and tons of stuff planned for the parents, especially Mark, having interaction with the son so I've decided to just speed things up a bit! I have a feeling no one will have any objections and please, leave a review…**

Chapter 13

_Baby on the way!_

Maddy awoke from her mid-afternoon nap, startled. She felt a twinge of pain in her abdomen and glanced down, startled to find a dark patch on her clothing and on the bed. Her mind raced. Another pang of pain. There was no doubt about it now—_she was going into labor!_

Mark hurriedly rushed home immediately after receiving the news that his wife's water had broken. Any excitement he had about meeting his son was overtaken by worry for his wife. Would he make it home in time to take her to the clinic?

He pulled the rover to a stop outside the house. Maddy greeted him by the door, a shade paler than her usual, olive skin tone. Her dark hair was tangled—she had evidently been awakened during a nap. She tried to smile but ended up grimacing as another contraction came on.

"It's time," she stated as nonchalantly as she could, but she was obviously in pain.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Quickly grabbing the bag they had prepared and set by the door for when the time came, he escorted her off the porch and into the rover.

"What about Adelaide?" Maddy asked as her husband set out for the clinic. She was still in school.

"Commander Taylor phoned ahead and asked them to keep her at school until someone came to get her," he assured her.

Maddy's thoughts were distracted from the contractions as she began to worry about her daughter. "What if she gets hungry? Does she even know that we're going to have the baby?"

"Maddy, please," Mark replied tersely, his heart pounding. Even though he had been there when his first child was born, he was reliving the anxiety. "Adelaide is going to be fine. The school's a perfectly safe place for her right now. Let's just focus on…you know…"

Maddy nodded her head, a small gasp escaping her as the contractions became stronger. She gripped the dashboard as Mark brought the rover to a halt at the clinic, helping his wife from the truck and leading her into the building by the hand.

The obstetrician was already on hand, as was Dr. Shannon, who would perform the physical as soon as the baby was delivered. "Come on!" she urged, indicating the two should follow her. She took Mark and Maddy to an operating room in the back of the clinic, not far from the exact room where Adelaide had been delivered.

Maddy lay back on the table. Mark took her hand, squeezing it tightly as another contraction gripped her. She blanched, held her breath, released it, and repeated the motions with each pang.

"Should be anytime, now," the obstetrician noted as she hooked up the machinery to help monitor mother and child. "Mr. Reynolds, you're going to have to leave soon. You're aware?" Mark nodded, not liking leaving his wife alone to deliver.

He waited with Maddy for another half hour before the obstetrician had finally asked him to leave the room. He took a seat in the waiting room beside Jim. His father-in-law seemed a little on edge, as well, though it was obvious that he was trying to hide the fact.

"How's Maddy doing?" Jim asked, making conversation to try and relieve Mark's anxiety. He had been in this situation three times before. He understood.

"Fine, all things considered. The doctor says the baby should be due anytime now."

"You seem nervous," Jim noted, nudging his son-in-law's shoulder.

"Never gets any easier, does it?" Mark chuckled, trying to avoid sounding too tense.

"Nope. Not the second time, not the third…" Jim's voice trailed off. "There's big news from Josh," he changed the subject.

"What's that?" Mark asked, though he had a feeling he already knew.

Jim fixed him with an incredulous look. "Skye's…expecting too, now. It's Terra Nova baby season!"

A grin spread across Mark's face. He would soon have a son, and a niece or nephew! "Does Maddy know yet?"

"Nope, Skye just found out this morning."

"She's going to be so excited. She's been hinting that she wanted a niece or nephew to Josh for the longest time."

They were interrupted by a nurse running toward them. "Mr. Reynolds! Congratulations!"

Mark leapt from his seat immediately, taking off in the direction of the delivery room. Dr. Shannon greeted him outside.

"That was quick," he noted.

"Well the second time is always faster," she told him. "He's a beautiful baby boy, Mark."

Mark felt his heart beating faster. "Can I see Maddy and the baby, now?"

"I just need you to fill out the certificate," she handed him the plex she was holding. There was a blank template on it, the same type he had been given to fill out when Adelaide was born. He took the device and filled out the information card, then handed it back to his mother-in-law.

Elisabeth looked at the certificate, then smiled. "Well congratulations, Mark. Follow me and you can meet little Matthew Washington Reynolds."

**A/N: A name! A name! He finally has a name! And I decided to introduce ANOTHER pregnancy (though this one won't be followed as closely) because after four years, Adelaide deserves a cousin too! Speaking of Adelaide, we'll get to see her meet her little brother for the first time next chapter. Perhaps she may have some grandiose illusions of what a baby looks and acts like? And we'll see Mark meet his son Matthew for the first time next chapter too. Until then, adieu! And don't forget to review! (And tell me how you like the name. The reasoning behind the middle name should be obvious…) **


	14. First Meetings

**A/N: Oh my goodness! I am SO sorry for how long it's taken me to update this…My muse was inactive for so long and then I had my exams to study for so…yeah, I'm really sorry. This is continuing on Mark and Maddy's second baby—Matthew Washington Reynolds! This is really what you've been waiting for: Mark meets his first son and Adelaide meets the little brother she was hoping would be a sister. What good fun! I need you all to do me a huge favor: pretend that I have your families and that reviewing this story is the ONLY way to save them. Review!**

Dr. Shannon led Mark to the delivery room. He felt his heart beating faster as he approached the curtain. He couldn't wait to meet Matthew Washington Reynolds, his son. His mother-in-law pulled the curtain away and stood aside, allowing him access to the room. He approached quietly. Maddy was lying on the bed, looking weary. She held a small bundle swaddled in blue blankets close to her chest. Her eyes lit up as her husband came closer.

Mark brushed her cheek with his hand. "How do you feel?"

Maddy smiled tiredly. "Exhausted," she sighed. "But if you look at him, it was definitely worth it." She looked down at the baby bundled in her arms. Mark crept closer, squatting down at the bedside to get a better view of his son. Slowly, he reached out to pull the blankets down, giving him an unobstructed view of Matthew's face.

Matthew looked peaceful, lying in his mother's arms, sleeping. His face had a faint, pink tint to it and his dark brown hair peaked out from beneath his cap. He had a lot of hair—much more than Adelaide had had when she was born.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Maddy murmured, still keeping her infant son close to her for warmth.

Mark nodded, completely awestruck. This was his son! He bore his last name—Matthew Washington _Reynolds_! Mark had been over the moon when his daughter was born and he felt the same way now. He had been hoping for a son, a boy to bear the Reynolds name, and he had been excited when Maddy found out she was bearing a boy, but even then it had seemed like a far-off dream. Now, seeing this beautiful bundle sleeping so soundly, all of it was real, and much more breathtaking than he had imagined.

"Do you want to hold him?" Maddy asked, shifting slightly to hand the baby over to him. Mark nodded and accepted his son into his arms. Matthew stirred slightly but did not awaken, settling into his father's warm grip instead and returning to fitful slumber. Tentatively, Mark reached out and touched his son's face. It was warm and soft, and he was afraid he might injure the baby, just as he had been afraid when he held Adelaide for the first time.

Mark beamed proudly as he watched Matthew sleep tranquilly, then returned the baby to Maddy's arms.

"He has your eyes, too," Maddy told him. "They're the same, beautiful blue that you and Adelaide have…"

Mark nodded again, still too elated to speak. He took a seat beside his wife's bedside, eventually clasping her hand in his.

He found his speech. "We made another great-looking kid," he told her quietly.

Maddy grinned. "Well he does have your genes…" She yawned, wincing a little afterwards.

Mark patted her arm. "You're tired. You need sleep. I'll bring Adelaide by later to see you two."

Maddy nodded, re-adjusting Matthew in her arms and laying back against the pillow.

Mark picked Adelaide up from the nursery school and brought her home. The little girl could not stop chattering about the baby.

"Is it a boy?" she asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes, Adelaide. He's a boy."

"What's his name?"

"Matthew Washington Reynolds."

"Is he cute? Because my friend Lisa said that her baby brother was really ugly when he was born…"

Mark frowned. "Well that wasn't a very nice thing for her to say. Matthew's a beautiful baby."

"Can I see him now?"

"Sorry Adelaide," Mark apologized, opening the door to their family's home and helping Adelaide inside. "Mommy needs to rest, and so does Matthew. But we can go see them later on this evening."

"But I want to see them now!" Adelaide cried impatiently, removing her backpack.

"I know you do," Mark ruffled her hair sympathetically. "But like I said—your mommy needs to rest and so does your brother. Do you have any homework?"

The four year old nodded. "Yes, but my teacher says I can have an extra day because I'm a big sister now and I need to help take care of my little brother."

Mark chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Well that was really nice of your teacher, but you still have to do your homework now."

Adelaide sighed. "Fine…" she seated herself on one of the stools at the island in the kitchen and took out her crayons.

Mark drove her to the clinic in the evening to visit her mother and newborn brother. "Okay," he told her as he steered the rover into a parking space. "Remember—don't be too loud, because you might scare the babies in the nursery. And your mother is really tired still, and she's in a little bit of pain too, so be gentle."

"Okay, Daddy," the girl agreed. "But can I give Mommy a hug?"

Mark chuckled as he led her by the hand into the clinic. "Of course, Adelaide, but make sure it's a gentle one." He took her to the room where Maddy was recovering.

"We're back!" he announced, opening the curtain. Maddy's face brightened at the sight of her husband and daughter.

"Mommy!" Adelaide practically screamed, racing to her mother's side.

"Adelaide…" Mark's voice was soft but stern.

"Oh!" The little girl's hands flew to her mouth. "Sorry!" she kept her voice to a stage whisper.

Maddy chuckled, reaching out to tuck a strand of her daughter's dark brown hair behind her ear. "How are you, Addie?"

"I'm good. Where's the baby?" she looked around, trying to find where her brother was being kept.

"He's in the nursery, sweetie. The nurses are taking care of him while I recover."

"Oh…when can I see him?"

"Soon," Mark broke in, stepping forward to Maddy's bedside. "Adelaide, can you give me and Mommy a moment?"

Adelaide nodded and stepped outside the curtain, watching the nurses walk back and forth. She was tempted to go find the nursery, but she knew better. Her parents would be very worried if she wandered off.

Back inside the recovery room, Mark stooped down to his wife's side.

"Did she do her homework?" Maddy asked.

Mark chuckled. "Yes, honey, Adelaide did her homework."

"And did she eat dinner? 

"I took care of it, Maddy. You worry about recovering. Let me handle the daily stuff."

"Did she eat her vegetables…?"

"Maddy…" Mark shook his head and kissed her forehead. "I made her eat her vegetables. I told you not to worry…"

Maddy smiled and sighed. "I can't help it. I'm a mom. I worry."

"Well you can stop worrying, because I'm a dad, and I can handle it."

"Alright, alright," she leaned back on her pillow.

Mark placed a tin by her bedside. "I brought you something in case you got hungry…"

"They're keeping me on a strict diet while I recover…"

"I know. I already ran it by your mom—she said it's fine. It's just soup."

Maddy nodded gratefully. "Thanks, honey."

"I'm going to go take Adelaide to see the baby. You rest up, okay. Mom says they might discharge you the day after tomorrow if everything goes well." He placed another kiss to her forehead. "Good night."

"'Night," she replied.

Mark left the room and found Adelaide sitting in one of the chairs just outside, letting her little legs dangle in the air because they couldn't reach the ground. She hopped off the seat the second she spotted him.

"Thank you for being so patient," he told her, his large hand taking her tiny one.

"Can I see the baby now, Daddy?" she asked him.

"Yep. We're going to go see him now." Mark led the way to the nursery, peaking through the large window to spot Matthew. He found him easily—he was the only baby with that much hair! Mark lifted Adelaide up to see.

"That's Matthew," he pointed to the baby.

Adelaide studied the infant for a minute. "That's him?" she asked.

"Yes, that's him!"

"He's so…pink. And small…"

Mark laughed. "What did you think a baby looks like?"

"I thought he would be bigger than that. And normal colored, like my baby dolls. Or like Lisa's little brother."

"Lisa's little brother is nine months old, Adelaide," Mark explained patiently, trying to contain his laughter. "Matthew will look more like that when he gets older, too."

Adelaide turned her attention back to the baby lying in the cradle in the nursery. "Why isn't he doing anything?" she asked him.

"He's sleeping. Babies sleep a lot. You did too when you were a baby."

Adelaide's eyes widened. "Did not!" she exclaimed defensively.

Mark poked her nose. "Did so!"

"Was I that pink too?"

"Sure were," her father told her. "But you didn't have that much hair."

"Can I hold him, Daddy?" she asked, pressing her face into the glass to try and get a better view.

"Not right now, sweetie. The nurses want all of the babies to rest by themselves. But I'll let you try holding him when he comes home, okay?"

Adelaide nodded. "I love Matthew, Daddy."

Mark beamed. "I'm glad, sweetie. You're his big sister—you've got to look out for him!"

The four year old grinned. "I will look out for him," she declared resolutely.

"Good," her father replied. "I hope that never changes." Then he beckoned her to come closer. "Do you know what else?" he asked.

"What?" Adelaide asked loudly.

"Shhh! It's a secret, you can't tell anyone! Come here," he leant close, his hand shielding his mouth so no one could hear or see what he said. "Auntie Skye is going to have a baby soon, too! And then you'll have to look out for Matthew and your new cousin!"

Adelaide's eyes widened and her hands covered her mouth in shock.

"But remember: it's a secret!" Mark held a finger to his lips for emphasis. Adelaide nodded vigorously. "Alright, Adelaide," he said after a few more minutes of letting his daughter watch her new baby brother. "It's getting late. We have to go home now—you still have school tomorrow!"

The girl groaned. "Do I _have _to go to school tomorrow, Daddy?"

"Yes, Adelaide. Mommy would kill me if she found out I let you skip school."

"Okay," she sighed resignedly. "Can we come back after school?"

"You bet," he told her, leading her out to the rover and getting her buckled in to the back seat. "And hopefully Mommy and Matthew will be able to come home the day after that."

"I can't wait," Adelaide said excitedly.

"Me neither, Addie. Me neither…"

**A/N: Sorry about the length—I really wanted to give you something good. Lots of Mark/Adelaide father-daughter moments here, which I've been wanting to write for a while now. And there's always the Mark/Maddy stuff, which is supposed to be the focal point of these stories (though I feel like I may have lost that at certain points along the way). And we have a lot of Adelaide/Matthew sibling stuff to look forward too, as well! She'll quickly find that having a baby around isn't as much fun as she thinks. And on top of that, she'll have a cousin to contend with in a few months' time! Poor Addie—she's in over her head! Anyway, please review (remember, it's the only way to save your families!) I'll try to get an update out ASAP. **


	15. Advice

**A/N: Milestone! Chapter 15! Woohoo! A few chapters back I decided to write in a Josh/Skye pregnancy subplot. Terra Nova baby season! So now, we get to expand upon this idea some more! Josh and Skye have sought advice from pro parents Mark and Maddy. And with two little ones in the house, they're bound to know a thing or two about parenting…**

_Chapter 15_

_Josh and Skye ask Mark and Maddy for some advice about what to expect while rearing a child. _

The four sat down in the living room of Mark and Maddy's home. Maddy held her son in her arms, wrapped up in blankets and sleeping soundly as she gently rocked him.

"Congratulations again," Skye smiled at Maddy. "It's only been a month and he's already getting so big!"

"I'll be saying that to you pretty soon," Maddy smiled back at her sister-in-law.

"So you want some advice on parenting, huh?" Mark asked, glancing at Josh from across the coffee table.

"Well, we figured since you guys are pros we'd come to you."

"There's not much too it, really," Mark said in his best imitation of a professor. "You just need to feed them regularly, change their diapers, and occasionally beat them when they aren't listening to you…"

"Mark!" Maddy cried, slapping her husband's knee. "What are you saying to them?"

"Relax," he grinned. "I'm just kidding. Mostly," he added with a pointed glance to Josh.

Maddy rolled her eyes. "Ignore my husband," she turned to Mark. "This is why I don't ever leave them alone with you…" Turning to her brother and sister-in-law, she asked, "did you find out what you're having yet?"

"A girl," Skye beamed proudly.

"Awww! Daughters are great!" Maddy cooed, glancing at Adelaide, who was obliviously coloring in her coloring book on the floor of the dining room.

"Eh," Mark shrugged. "They're okay."

Maddy slapped him on the knee again. "Once again, ignore my husband."

"In all seriousness though," Mark turned to the expectant parents, "raising a kid is one of the most rewarding experiences in the world."

"I'm looking forward to everything except diaper changing and sleep deprivation. Those are Skye's department," Josh glanced jokingly at his wife.

"Thanks, babe."

"My pleasure!"

"Oh you guys make it sound like you won't ever get any sleep! That's just a myth. Adelaide slept pretty soundly from a young age."

"Well Adelaide's got your genes," Skye told her sister-in-law. "Our baby's going to have Josh's, which means she'll probably be up all night making noise."

Josh raised an eyebrow playfully. "You didn't seem to mind when all that noise turned into a love song, did you?"

Skye smiled but ignored his question. "I was wondering, Maddy, when I should start shopping for baby clothes."

"No time like the present! We could go shopping later. Oh! But first…" She got up, handed Matthew off to Mark, and headed for a closet, pulling out a plastic crate full of various baby apparel. "Why don't you look through these? They were Adelaide's but she grew so quickly she hardly used them." She rummaged through the crate, pulling out different sweaters, pajamas, and other baby clothing, handing them off to Skye with great enthusiasm.

Mark looked apologetically at his brother- and sister-in-law. "Sorry. She's been wanting a niece or nephew for a while now so she's a little excited…"

"No problem," Skye laughed, partially buried in a mountain of baby clothes. "This cuts down on the shopping list dramatically…"

Mark made a move to get up. "Do you guys want some coffee or something?" he offered, holding Matthew in one hand and continuing to rock the baby to keep him asleep.

"Mark!" Maddy was up in a flash. "Don't be silly! Skye can't have coffee, she's pregnant! It isn't healthy!"

Mark rolled his eyes good naturedly and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "As you can see, my wife is very enthusiastic."

"Noted," Skye replied, exchanging and amused glance with Josh.

"So I want to insure my niece is as healthy as possible when born! Sue me!" Maddy defended herself.

Josh rolled his eyes. "Skye, I don't even think we'll need to consult my mother for anything. It seems my sister is a nutritionist."

Maddy stuck her tongue out at her older brother, smiling when he returned in kind. She was about to say something when Matthew began crying, his small wails filling the room.

Adelaide immediately leapt from her place on the floor and ran to her father, standing on tiptoe to talk soothingly to her baby brother as she had observed her mother do. Maddy took the baby from Mark, holding him close and cooing softly as she rocked him back and forth.

Josh put his arm around Skye. "Get used to the sound, babe, because in five months that's going to be us."

Skye smiled. "Looking forward to it…"

**A/N: I wrote in some Josh/Skye stuff for all my Josh/Skye lovers out there. I want to give a big shout out to eleventh-amy-supporter, a reader of mine who has dutifully read all of my Mark/Maddy stuff despite being a Josh/Skye fan. I really appreciate her faithful reviewing. And please, to all of my other wonderful readers, don't hesitate to review. It seriously makes my day. Thanks to all and I'll get an update out soon :) **


	16. Natural Instinct

**A/N: Just sitting at my computer, eating Chex mix, and it hits me that I haven't updated this story in forever. And I've got time. And Chex mix and Lipton green tea to fuel me so I thought 'what the hell,' I'll update. Please forgive my incessant rambling at this point, I'm starting to sound like Maddy (except I'm not rambling about anything remotely useful) I've got sugar running through my veins and I've been cooped up at home all day festering in my own sickness. Anyway, on to something useful about this story: everything seems so perfect in each chapter, I thought I'd shake things up with some trouble. I touched on Mark's devotion to his family a few chapters back and now it's time for that protective instinct to come into play for real. But Maddy's protective instinct will come into play more—don't mess with a mama whose kids are being threatened! Please read and review! Hopefully I'll be able to focus long enough to get this done to my satisfaction! **

Chapter 16

_As enemies return to Terra Nova, Mark finds he needs to protect his family now more than ever, but will Maddy ultimately save the day…?_

Shouts and screams echoed outside as Mark sat up quickly. His military instinct had honed his attunement to danger, and there was definitely something amiss. Maddy also sat up, evidently awakened by the shouts. His hand landed on her upper body, pushing her backwards lightly. "Stay here," he commanded urgently as he got up.

"What's happening?" she asked, eyes wide. In the cradle by the bed, Matthew started wailing from all the noise, and she crossed to the cradle, lifting him out and rocking him slowly to comfort the baby.

"I'm not sure, but it doesn't sound good." A crackle on his comm-link confirmed his statement.

"Sergeant Reynolds, we need you _now_!" Taylor's voice rang through.

"Copy that, sir!" he grabbed his gun as Maddy quickly stepped to his side.

"What's happening?" she repeated, her free hand grabbing her husband's wrist.

"Well whatever it is, it's dangerous. Go check on Adelaide but _don't _come outside," he told her urgently. She nodded fearfully. He kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too Mark," she replied. "Be careful!" she added. He gave her an affirmative nod as he darted for the doorway. She followed closely, entering Adelaide's room. She found the four-year-old wide awake and clearly distressed by what she heard around her.

"Mommy, what's happening?"

"I don't know, sweetie," Maddy replied, sitting beside her daughter on the bed and wrapping a comforting arm around her. Her mind flashed back to the last time any major disturbance had occurred in the colony. That time, there had been a lot of death, and they had had to rebuild most of the colony from scratch. She prayed to God that it wouldn't happen again.

"Where's Daddy?" Adelaide asked, fearfully clinging to her mother.

"Daddy went to go check out what's going on," she replied, her voice shaky.

"When will he be back?"

"I don't know, Adelaide, but you should try to go to sleep, okay?"

Adelaide shook her head. "I can't, Mommy. I'm too scared."

Maddy kissed the top of her daughter's head. "I know, baby. I know it's scary. But you have to be brave, okay? Can you do that for me?" She spoke the words, partially to comfort Adelaide and partially for her own benefit. She had to be strong to protect the kids. The little girl nodded, but made no motion to lie back down.

Suddenly, an urgent shout from Mark grabbed her attention. "Maddy! Stay inside the house!" Adelaide immediately flinched, clinging tighter to her mother's side. Maddy nearly panicked. She knew what her husband said was for her own safety, but obviously there was some danger outside. A large blast rocked the housing area and Adelaide buried her face into Maddy's side, fearful tears flowing. Maddy got up, gently lifting her daughter off of her side.

"Addie, stay here for me, okay? I'll be right back." The little girl trembled but nodded. "Watch your brother," Maddy gently laid the sleeping baby down beside his sister, who put an arm protectively around him despite her fearfulness.

Maddy ventured outside of the room, her heart pounding as she reached the front door. She could hear tense voices on the other side as she slowly eased the door open, peering around it and nearly gasping at what she saw.

It was Lucas Taylor himself, and his gun was trained on her husband, who was kneeling on the ground just off the porch in surrender. Lucas perceived her a moment before she could conceal herself and swung his gun around to aim at her.

"No!" Mark cried, throwing himself at the man, knocking his legs out from under him. Lucas cried sharply as the gun discharged harmlessly into the air. He kicked Mark down, refocusing the gun on him.

"That was a bad move," he snarled through gritted teeth. Maddy looked on in absolute terror, tears welling in the corners of her eyes as her husband stared down death. The last time this scene had played out, Alicia Washington had fallen. She prayed that her husband wouldn't be next.

"Don't make me shoot a family man in front of his own family," Lucas gritted out, nodding towards Maddy. "We're just here on a supply run."

The baby crying in the house distracted both of them. Maddy's eyes widened at the sound, desperately willing Matthew to be quiet. Adelaide scampered into the hall quietly, anxiously, until her small face appeared in the doorway of the house. Lucas' grin became almost feral. Mark's eyes widened in horror as he realized why Lucas was smiling.

"So you have children," Lucas started, looking directly into the little girl's wide, blue eyes.

"Don't you dare," Mark started, barely containing his rage as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Move and I kill them all," Lucas turned to face the soldier as he slowly backed toward the porch. "Starting with the kids…" Adelaide disappeared from sight, terrified. "But," he carried on, his hand lightly touching Maddy, "Ending with your lovely wife…"

Mark was about to spring at the man, to buy Maddy more time to get inside and lock the door, but his wife—his brilliant wife—took both him and Lucas by surprise, elbowing the assailant hard in the stomach and then raising her heel to strike directly between his legs. The man doubled over in pain as Maddy snatched the gun away from him, stepping out and off the porch and training the barrel directly on his head. Her voice was cold and even, shocking even herself. "Get off my porch now," she demanded at Lucas, still hunched over in agony. "Now!" she repeated, her anger evident. He raised his hands in surrender, a stunned and impressed smile crossing his face as he slowly stepped off the porch.

"Well played," Lucas grunted. "Now what?"

Maddy turned to Mark, who was still gaping at her move. He moved to arrest Lucas, but the man darted, shoving the soldier out of the way. Maddy fired the gun, the first time she'd ever done something like that. She missed.

Mark returned to her, his eyes searching hers for any hint of what brought on her sudden action. She was calming down from her adrenaline rush now, and the beeping from his comm.-link told him his job wasn't over yet. He scooped his wife up and let her down inside the house.

"Now stay inside this time," he told her, wagging a finger. "I'm going to go check around and see if anyone else needs help…"

She nodded, her heart still pounding. "Be careful."

He looked her squarely in the eye. "You too."

Mark returned home just as the sun began rising. He found Maddy seated at the kitchen table, eyes bloodshot. She was sipping from a coffee mug and something told him it wasn't her first cup.

"Did you sleep at all?" he asked, his voice tired as he took off the outer layer of his uniform, now thoroughly covered in dirt and sweat.

She shook her head. "So what happened?"

"They took medical supplies, some of our food rations, and a whole bunch of ammo. Then they left. We didn't find anyone else lurking about though…"

"Thank God for that."

"What happened last night? With you and the gun, I mean? You were…you were incredible!"

Maddy shrugged sheepishly. "He threatened my kids. Natural instinct."

**A/N: Like a bear. You don't go after her cubs or she _will _try to kill you. Anyway, this is the end product of a ton of Chex mix and chicken broth soup. And Lipton green tea. I'm working hard to get better! Please review. Unless you hated it. Then…oh who am I kidding? Review it anyway! **


	17. Shaving Cream

**A/N: Another slice of life moment brought to you by me! I was inspired while shaving so I thought I'd write it in. I actually got so excited I smiled inadvertently and nicked myself with the razor. Do you SEE the sacrifices that I make for you people? You owe me a review when you're done :D **

**PS: Yes, it is sadly true. You heard it here first. On March 5, FOX announced they were discontinuing Terra Nova. That means no more future for the show on FOX. I was a combination of sad, pissed, and disgusted. We can NOT lose our fandom to a bunch of crazy execs! Hope is still alive: according to Jason O'Mara's twitter, the studio is currently shopping the show out to other networks. Rumor is, NBC may be interested, but it's a bit early to tell. I hope to God Above that someone comes and saves our beloved show. I'll cry without any Mark/Maddy in my life. In the meantime, I'm boycotting FOX televisions shows. Join me! PM me if you want more details about what's going on—I'm pretty active on Twitter and such so I'm usually up-to-date. ALSO: I declare today to be Terra Nova Mourning day. Let's all wear dark clothing to reflect our sad mood that Fox took away our beloved show. Screw them. Let's put carnos in their offices. Someone is going to die, mua hahahahahaha. **

Chapter 17:

_Adelaide asks her dad about shaving. Cute ficlet. Nothing seriously plot-heavy. Mostly just silliness and shaving cream ^.^_

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Adelaide looked curiously at her father, staring at his face, which was covered in a layer of white foam. She was seated on the closed toilet bowl lid, still wearing her pajamas. She had woken up early and was observing her father's morning routine for the first time in a while.

"Shaving, Adelaide." He continued to look in the mirror, running the razor over the shaving cream and repeatedly dipping it into the sink.

"Why?"

Mark paused for a moment. "Because, sweetie, if I didn't, I'd look like a caveman."

She nodded and looked up at him with wondering blue eyes as he resumed shaving. "What's all the white stuff?"

"Shaving cream," he dipped the razor back into the sink.

"Why do you need it?"

"So I don't accidentally cut myself," Mark explained patiently to his daughter. "The foam makes the razor move more smoothly."

"Is the razor sharp?" Adelaide asked.

"Very, so please be careful not to touch it, okay Adelaide?"

"Okay." She stared at the shower curtain pattern for a little while. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?" He was drying his face off with a towel now.

"Can I shave too?"

Mark chuckled. "But you don't need to, Adelaide! Girls don't have to shave."

"But Mommy shaves!"

He paused. "How do you know that?"

"I needed to use the bathroom one time but she said I had to wait because she was shaving."

"Mommy was…shaving someplace else, Adelaide," he negotiated tactfully around the topic of _where _Maddy had been shaving. "But you don't need to shave right now! Not for a while, see?" he ran the back of his hand up and down her cheek and she giggled at the ticklish feeling. "If I don't shave, I'll grow a big beard like Commander Taylor!"

He reached for the medicine cabinet, pulling out a glass bottle of liquid and putting a little on his face. The skin tingled at the cold sensation.

"What's that?" Adelaide asked, hopping off the toilet bowl lid to observe closer.

"Aftershave," Mark told her. "I put it on when I'm done shaving."

"Can I try?"

"Oh no you don't!" Mark grabbed her hand before she could reach the bottle. "Trust me, Adelaide, you do _not _want to put on aftershave!" He chuckled a little at what her reaction would likely be if she experienced it.

"Okay," the girl withdrew her small hand. Mark turned on the tap and let the water drain from the sink. "Daddy?" she asked him.

"Yes, Adelaide?" he turned to face her.

"Can I play with the shaving cream?" she looked at her father hopefully.

_Maddy's going to kill me if I let her…_ "Okay," he agreed.

**A/N: Another father/daughter moment. Not sure why, but I just love writing these. Anyway, like I said—my cheek took a hit for you so that this could be produced. Please let the cheek know it is still loved by reviewing. Also, my dormouse secretary is tired of typing: it's your turn. (But please refrain from direct contact with the dormouse other than a brief greeting. If the dormouse realizes it has fans, the union will start demanding more than I can afford to pay.) **

**PS: I've been considering starting up some way of communicating with you folks elsewhere. I have a number of anonymous followers and I hate for all of you to have to keep checking my penname, so what do you guys think of an "Ebi Pers" twitter account or something? Let me know if you think it would help any! Thanks. And remember: Today is Terra Nova Mourning Day :(  
><strong>


	18. Where Do Babies Come From?

**A/N: It's been quite some time since I updated 'Snapshots' but I was inspired. Please read and review. I know it's been a while so hopefully you all are still with me! And to those who follow me on Twitter (at EbiPers): I really appreciate it. If you want me to follow back, just ask. I don't do it automatically because I'd like to avoid coming across as creepy, but I'll happily follow you back if you ask! Again, please review this latest chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Mommy, Where Do Babies Come From?<p>

_Adelaide asks 'the' question after realizing she doesn't remember going to physically get Matt…_

"Mommy, where do babies come from?" Adelaide asked innocently, curiously, as she stared at her gurgling baby brother who was bouncing up and down on her mother's lap. Maddy paused and glanced at her daughter.

"What?" she asked, trying to stall for time and think of some way to explain the prickly question to the four year old.

"I know that babies come from their mommies' tummies, but I don't know how they get there," Adelaide elaborated. "My friend Lisa's mommy told her that babies grow on baby plants in the orchard but I told her she was lying because you would have told me that there are baby plants there and I would have saw them."

"Seen them, sweetie, you would have seen them," Maddy corrected gently, still hemming and hawing over how to explain it.

"Mommy, I can ask Daddy if you don't know where babies come from."

"No, no, sweetie. I'm just trying to think of how I can explain this to you…" There was _no _way she was going to have _the _talk with a four-year-old. "You were right, babies don't grow from baby plants, honey."

Adelaide studied Matthew some more, reaching out to poke the baby as if that would tell her where he came from. The baby shrieked with laughter at the ticklish sensation and recoiled when his older sister moved to repeat it, laughing expectantly.

"Babies…" Maddy began, kissing the top of her son's head, "get brought to Terra Nova."

Adelaide cocked her head to one side inquisitively. "Does Commander Taylor bring them back from outside the gates?" she wondered aloud.

Maddy chuckled softly. "No, dear, Commander Taylor doesn't bring them back from outside the gates. It's the brachiosaurs."

"The brachi-what?"

"You know, those really big dinosaurs with the long necks who eat leaves," the mother reached her arms high to illustrate. Adelaide nodded. "Well, sometimes they find babies up there in the trees, and when they do then they bring them down and they put them into mommies' tummies so that they can have babies."

The girl was wide-eyed and fascinated. "How do the brachiosaurs know which mommies to give the babies to?"

"Well…" she paused to think. "They have a big list like Santa Claus does, and when the mommy and daddy are good and nice to each other, then the brachiosaur will give them a baby."

"You and Daddy weren't nice to each other?" Adelaide asked.

"No, of course we were! And we still are! Why do you say that…?"

"Because it took four whole years for the brachiosaur to bring you another baby!"

Maddy sighed. Leave it to Adelaide to point out all the holes in her story. "Well, sometimes they see that the mommy and daddy are having so much fun with their first baby that they wait a while to give them another," she explained quickly.

"Are you _sure _that's where the babies come from?" Adelaide questioned, still looking at Matthew as the baby boy attempted to shove his entire fist into his mouth, getting frustrated when it wouldn't fit.

Maddy nodded. "Yes, baby. That's where all babies come from."

"Really? Because Timmy Worthington says that babies come from _sex_."

Maddy nearly had a hard attack. _Oh no. She's too young to be saying things like that. _"Who's Timmy Worthington?" Maddy questioned, frowning.

"He's a boogerface," Adelaide elaborated. "And he said that all babies come from _sex_. But…I don't know what sex is."

"Uh…" _God this was a tricky one. _"Sex is…whether you're a boy or a girl," she finally said, realizing the word had two meanings.

"No, Mommy," Adelaide shook her head. "I _know _that that's not what it means."

"And how do you know that?" Maddy asked, gently removing Matthew's hand from his mouth before the frustrated infant choked on his own fist.

"Because then the teacher told him not to say that word and that she was going to have a talk with his mommy and daddy."

"I see," Maddy mused. "Well, sweetie, I…"

The door opened and Adelaide looked up cheerfully to see her father step in, shutting it behind him. She ran to hug him and he scooped her up, sitting her on his shoulder as he entered the living room and sat down, kissing his wife's cheek. "What are we talking about?" he asked, lifting Matthew from Maddy's lap and placing the baby on his knee. The child looked mildly distressed without his mother as he had yet to warm fully to his father.

"Daddy, what's sex? And is that where babies come from?" Adelaide asked. Mark's eyes widened as he glanced to Maddy. His wife buried her face in her hands, shaking her head. _God help us all…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A new take on the stork story. Poor Adelaide, that boogerface Timmy Worthington took any semblance of innocence from her at a young age, it would seem. Poor Mark, having to find a way to dodge this one. Anyway, sorry it took so long to put another update up but I hope you enjoyed this short little chapter and that you'll review? Hopefully I can put some Mark/Matthew father/son moments up soon, seeing as the baby has yet to warm up to his old man.**


End file.
